


Tease

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Domestic, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: On the morning of your birthday, Ushijima teases you a little to get you wake up. You won't let him get away with this.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 107





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tol_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_noodle/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic for May in 2018 that I originally posted to [our request blog](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/175917433013/tease-ushijima-x-reader-birthday-fic-for-may).

“It’s time to wake up.”

Ushijima plants a soft kiss on top of your head. You grumble, eyes remaining shut and head pressed against your pillow. He kisses you again, this time on the lips, in hopes that you finally stir. Again, you refuse to move or open your eyes.

This little game he has to play in order to get you out of bed isn’t uncommon. Most weekends you’re up by the time he comes back from his early morning jog, and if not, by the time he’s finished showering. Then there are days like today, where it takes some effort on his end. Otherwise, you’ll end up sleeping into the afternoon. Given that today is your birthday, that just won’t do.

He sighs. “You leave me no choice, then.” This time he kisses your jaw. Instead of waiting for you to respond, he continues leaving kisses down your neck and over your chest. He lifts the hem of your camisole and rolls it up to just under your breasts, and restarts his journey from there.

Each kiss lingers a little longer and just as his lips kiss the soft flesh above your navel, you finally moan and look at him. His olive green eyes meet yours and hold your gaze hotly.

“Mmm, good morning Wakatoshi,” you mumble.

“Good morning,” he says before pressing another kiss to the same spot. You’re already getting hot and bothered thinking about what he’ll do next. It came as a surprise to you that he’s talented with his tongue and–what’s more–likes to please you with it, but it’s certainly not unwelcome.

“Am I already getting part of my present?” you ask with a smidge of a satisfied smirk on your lips and sleepiness still in your voice.

He rises, hovering over you now and planting a familiar kiss on top of your head. “Nope. I just needed to wake you up. Breakfast is almost ready.”

You blink in stunned silence while he leaves the bedroom. When you realize he’s not coming back in to finish what he started, you groan and get out of bed. He’s too damn good at this. It’s probably for the best, though; your stomach growls once you set foot in the kitchen.

After breakfast, though, you’re determined to get what you want. It is your special day after all. While Ushijima may be a tough-and-unwavering type, there are certain things he’ll bend for: you’re one of them.

“So about earlier…” you say, cradling your cup of tea, “You can’t just leave a girl hanging like that, especially on her birthday.”

“You’re impatient today, (F/N). You’ll have to wait until later. I promise it’ll be worth your while.” There’s a small smile on his lips when he says this. He takes your now empty plate along with his to start cleaning up. You let out a whine and scrunch your nose when he passes you on the way to the kitchen sink. He chuckles when you do because somehow you can make bratty adorable to him.

You sigh. There’s no point in sitting there and pouting if he’s not going to change his mind easily. You take the remaining dishes on the table over to the sink as well, carefully setting them down as he rinses the others. With the clank of them settling into the sink, you’re suddenly struck with an idea. Knowing how unbending Ushijima is today, it may not work, but it’s worth a shot.

“Breakfast was delicious, by the way. Thank you for that.”

You place a hand on his shoulder, using that to help raise yourself up just enough to press a kiss to his cheek. Your lips linger there before kissing him again, this time a little lower. He shudders as you continue to do this along his jaw, down to his neck, grazing his skin with your teeth where you know he’s most sensitive. He lets out a shaky sigh before standing at attention.

Ushijima clears his throat. “It’s not going to work.”

You smirk against his neck and peck it once more before pulling away. Now you bring your lips to his ear and whisper, “Don’t worry, Wakatoshi. That’s all I was going to do anyway. Guess, you’ll have to wait until later too.”

With a giggle, you turn to leave so you can start getting ready, or at least make it seem like you will. You don’t get too far before his hand takes your wrist and pulls you back to him. He eyes you hotly with a narrow gaze that makes you lick your lips.

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I really should be spoiling you today.”

You laugh and shake your head. “You’re so silly, Wakatoshi.” Your arms wrap around his neck, his around your waist, as he captures your lips with his. Truth be told, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
